Lists of books
This is a summary of lists of books articles, organized by various criteria: General lists *List of 18th-century British children's literature titles *List of 19th-century British children's literature titles *List of anonymously published works *List of banned books *List of books written by teenagers *List of book titles taken from literature *List of children's books made into feature films *List of comic books *List of Christian Novels *List of encyclopedias *List of fantasy novels *List of historical novels *List of Hollywood novels *List of light novels *List of novels based on comics *List of poetry collections *List of science fiction novels *List of unpublished books by notable authors *List of books by year of publication Selective lists *List of best-selling books *List of best-selling poetry books *List of important children's books *List of children's classic books *List of major English dictionaries *Great Books of the Western World *100 Most Influential Books Ever Written *1001 Books You Must Read Before You Die *Literary Taste: How To Form It *Ninety-nine Novels *Big Read *Modern Library 100 Best Novels Subject lists *List of books about the American Civil War *List of books about anarchism *List of books about the Aran Islands *List of books about bagpipes *List of books about ballroom dancing *List of books about business *List of Chinese Hymn Books *List of Christian apologetic works *List of books about classical guitar *List of books in computational geometry *List of books about computer and video games *List of books about energy issues *List of environmental books *List of books about fly fishing *List of books about folklore *List of books and publications related to the hippie subculture *List of books about India *List of books about Japanese drums *List of books about Jersey *List of books about kites *List of books about Korea *List of books about mythology *List of books about neuro-linguistic programming *List of books about Nicaragua *List of books about nuclear issues *List of books about Oakland, California *List of books about Opus Dei *List of partner dance books *List of books about Reconstruction *List of books of religious apologetics *List of books about Scientology *List of books about the skinhead subculture *List of Shia books *List of Sunni books *List of books about the War in Darfur *List of books about the War of 1812 *List of books about Wikipedia *List of books about the Western Apache *List of books about World War I *List of books with anti-war themes People *List of political career biographies *List of political memoirs *List of books about King Arthur *List of books about George W. Bush *List of books about Hillary Rodham Clinton *List of books about Adolf Hitler *List of books about Allama Iqbal *List of books about Jesus *List of books about Richard Nixon *List of books about Ronald Reagan Author lists *List of works by Piers Anthony *List of books by Isaac Asimov *List of works by W. H. Auden *List of books by Hilaire Belloc *List of books by Enid Blyton *List of works by Jorge Luis Borges *List of works by Ray Bradbury *List of books by Frank Macfarlane Burnet *List of books by Barbara Cartland *List of books by Jacques Derrida *List of books by G. K. Chesterton *List of works by Neil Gaiman *List of books by William Gibson *List of books by Graham Greene *List of works by Pierre Schaeffer *List of books by Clive Hamilton *List of books by Friedrich Hayek *List of works by Søren Kierkegaard *List of works by H. P. Lovecraft *List of books by Amory Lovins *List of books by Martin Luther *List of books by Madonna *List of books by Thomas Hunt Morgan *List of works by Vladimir Nabokov *List of books by Andre Norton *List of works by Clark Ashton Smith *List of books by J. R. R. Tolkien *List of works by Leo Tolstoy *List of works by Kurt Vonnegut *List of books by Max Weber *List of books by H. G. Wells *List of books by P. G. Wodehouse *List of Dr. Seuss books Series lists *List of notable book series *List of .hack books *List of Angel books *List of Animorphs books *List of The Baby-sitters Club books *List of Biggles books *List of Boxcar Children books *List of Buffy the Vampire Slayer books *List of Care Bears books *List of Charmed books *List of Conflict of the Ages books *List of Cyberpunk 2020 books *List of Darkover books *List of Doc Savage novels *List of Flight 29 Down books *List of FoxTrot books *List of Ghost Stations books *List of Goosebumps books *List of GURPS books *List of Nancy Drew books *List of Oz books *List of Primeval books *List of Puddle Lane books *List of Railway Series Books *List of Savage Worlds books *List of The Secret World of Alex Mack books *List of Selby books *List of Shadowrun books *List of Space: 1999 books *List of Star Wars books *List of Stargate books *List of Sweet Valley University Books *List of Thoroughbred novels *List of X-Files books *List of Harry Potter books Lists of fictional books *List of fictional books *List of fictional books from periodicals *List of fictional books from non-print media *List of fictional books within the Harry Potter series *List of fictional books in the works of Susanna Clarke (author of Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell) Lists of manuscripts *List of manuscripts *List of illuminated manuscripts *List of Hiberno-Saxon illustrated manuscripts *List of New Testament papyri *List of New Testament uncials *List of codices *List of National Treasures of Japan (writings: books) Mixed Media lists Lists that include books: *List of fiction employing parallel universes *List of cyberpunk works *List of nuclear holocaust fiction *List of publications critical of the Latter Day Saint movement *List of steampunk works *List of time travel in fiction *List of works published posthumously Lists by setting *List of fiction set in ancient Greece *List of fiction set in ancient Rome *List of fiction set in the Roman Empire *List of fiction set in Chicago *List of novels set in Crete *List of books set in New York City *List of fiction set in Oregon *List of fiction set in Pittsburgh *List of fiction set in San Diego *List of fiction set in Shanghai *List of fiction set in South Africa *List of fiction set in Toronto See also *Lists of films *List of children's literature authors includes their best known works * List of libraries *List of literary awards *List of young adult writers includes their best known works *Lists of writers *Manuscript External links * Online Books Page List of over one million books in English and their urls where any and all may be obtained for free. * Internet Public Library Another list of internet books, not just English, all free. * Online Books Page list of archives A list of other entire book archives, such as: * Project Gutenberg 36,000 (June 2011) books all at one site and growing daily. * Wikisource: a repository of source texts in any language with wiki syntax. * Libraries Australia - list of books (and other things) in 800+ Australian library collections * Library of Congress catalog a list of books * Free Online Books Page Directory of free online books Category:Lists of books Category:Fiction Books